Eye of The Storm
by Forsaken Dark Prince
Summary: Note: This story isn't a DBZ story nor is it connected to DBZ at all. This story is actually based in the Universe of the Psychic Force game series. This story tells the experiences of Might Kyske, but is clearly AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1:A Storm In The Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters present within this story, only the way they act and possibly some future characters but those will be discussed in later chapters. The Psychic Force label is owned by Taito.

**Chapter 1: A Storm in the Distance**

My name's Might, Might Kyske that is but now I'm simply known as the Lightning Hound.

I'm 16 years old and will be turning 17 on June 19th, but that doesn't matter now as far as others are concerned my age is unimportant all that matters is the power that I posses. I'm feared by humans for being a Psychiccher, and I'm feared by my fellow Psychicchers for the amount of power that I posses, me defeating one of the former Psychic 'kings' was far from a fluke I even left him on the floor fearing for his life.

From what I've told you what do you see when you picture me? A red-eyed demon, or a six-foot tall berserker? The list of ways I've heard myself being described by those who are unaware of my true appearance vary from somewhat close to making me a fictional creature. I'm 5 foot 9 inches tall, I weigh 178lbs. I have red spiked hair and blue eyes. I wear a black jacket with my personal symbol, a dragon with electricity coursing along it's body, a pair of black jeans. Oh yeah and I almost forgot my navy blue t-shirt underneath my jacket. I make one hell'va demon don't I? You can almost hear little children crying in the distance with thoughts of me invading their dreams.

I have a pretty tolerable attitude, the usual I respect women, like animals, and would give my life for those that I care for.

Now you might be asking yourself 'how can this guy be seen as such a horrible person?' that's a simple question to answer I've killed people and possibly ruined the lives of others.

But before you mark me as an obvious threat to galactic peace give me a chance and listen to my story, a story that begins with the fall of the 'Lightning emperor' and explains the birth of the 'Lightning Hound.'

Well it all began when I was twelve.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter so don't forget to review. Please? I won't update until I get 5 reviews so if you want to continue reading review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Even the sky Cries

**Chapter 2: Even the Sky Cries**

My father, Ky Kyske, and mother Mia Kyske, were great and always respected people, I looked up to my father possibly even idolized him, and I loved my mother with all of my heart, yet some things I guess just aren't meant to be.

I remember that day like it was yesterday, the day when my world came crashing down around me.

I was at the Myers, my oldest friend Patty's family, it was getting late so I decided to leave, but was called back because I forgot my jacket. After retrieving my jacket I rushed home and noticed storm clouds in the distance but thought nothing of it since they're pretty common when my father's increasing his power. _Training_, I thought but I couldn't of been more wrong.

When the house or at least where the house was supposed to stand came into view I saw my father fighting 2 guys I didn't know with the bodies of two others that I couldn't recognize on the ground, but what really caught my attention was a fifth stranger watching my father's fight. I noticed my mother standing off to the side so I flew to her side, and from that distance I could clearly see the worried expression on her face as she watched my father's battle, but my flying caught the fifth man's attention and I could clearly see the smirk present on his face as he raised his hand prepared to kill me and fired a blast meant to kill me but it never connected my mother had gotten in the way and thrown her life away to save mine.

Seeing this my father screamed out my mother's name and lost it and effortlessly killed the two Psychicchers that he was fighting, with this the last man stepped forward and said "I think it'll be best if you calm down old friend." with that smug smirk still on his face. My father snapped back "How dare you call me that after you killed my wife, I'll kill you! You bastard!" and with that he charged at speeds that my eyes could barely track and began attacking the man yet none of his attacks ever connected. Still smirking while effortlessly dodging my father's attacks the man commented, "If you expect any of this attacks to hit me then you better calm down. If it'll help you feel any better I wasn't aiming at your wife I was actually going to kill that son of yours, but I guess she wanted to die."

This pushed my father beyond his limits but he could never hit. Getting tired of playing with my father the man went on the offensive launching even faster attacks. He pulled a blade out of nowhere and sliced my fathers left arm, seeing that my father wouldn't last much longer I rushed in but the man appeared behind me in the blink of an eye shaking his head saying "Too slow." I could hear my father yelling, "Might run!" but before I could even react the man had kicked me in my back sending me tumbling over the ground.

As he began to walk towards me I saw my father rush towards him with his left arm heavily bleeding, the man turned around and stabbed my father through the chest with his sword. As my fathers body hit the ground the man walked over to him and turned him with his foot and said "Be happy now I won't have to kill your son my job is done here." and with that he flew off.

As I stood on my wobbly legs I felt rain drops begin to fall and slowly made it over towards my father only to hear him say "Don't seek revenge or else you'll only end up like I did." which greatly pissed me off so I said "Some legend you are! You couldn't even protect mother!" he laughed and said "raw power won't work against him he's in a completely different league." as I could clearly hear his breath becoming faster he said "Stop crying your life goes on become what I couldn't be and protect those who are dear to you." Those were my father's last words and even the sky recognized his passing by making a downpour. My last thought before falling asleep under a tree that night was, _Even the sky can cry it seems_.

The next months I can vaguely remember. All I can remember is my parents funeral crying again and moving in with the Myers, well that is until on my 13th birthday I was told that me and Patty would be attending Whong's Psychic Academy in the next 3 months.

I will become stronger so that I can avenge them and protect those that are dear to me!


	3. Chapter 3: Time for School!

**Chapter 3: Time for School!**

"Aw do I have to?" I asked after being woken up at 5:30 in the morning in order to prepare for my shuttle to the Psychic Academy.

"Of course you do dear how else would you get ready? You did train until midnight last night." Says Mrs. Myers after waking me up at this ungodly hour_; I swear this woman wants me to suffer._

"That's exactly why I'm asking because I only got 5 hours of sleep." I say grabbing my stuff so I could take a shower since I already know what her response will be.

"It's your fault for training so late. Just sleep on the way there." God bless her heart we wouldn't be having this conversation if she didn't wake me up so early. So I enter the bathroom after memories of some embarrassing events that occurred with me forgetting to lock the door, I quickly lock it. After a cold shower to wake me up I attempted to change my hairstyle but just give up after the thought of, it's been unchangeable for the past 13 years so I won't waste any more time

After getting dressed and heading downstairs I'm greeted with the sight of my 'family' sitting at the dining room table waiting for me to sit down to eat with stupid smiles on their faces. _How the fk are these people this cheerful at six in the morning_, but instead of verbalizing my thoughts I sit down after greeting them and begin to eat. Well it seems that I have 2 hours until our flight for the Academy leaves so what does that mean an hour and a half for training! That idea was quickly shot down so I spent an hour and a half making sure that I had everything necessary for when we left. When the time came Mr. And Mrs. Myers offered to come with us to see us off to which I was going to reply, you'd only slow us down. But Patty beat me to it saying "That's alright we understand that you both are busy so don't waste your time I'll keep Might in line." She says flashing me a smile. They agreed and gave me our tickets and we left.

As we flew I thought, _she could almost be my sister with how easily she can take charge of a situation._

As we landed outside of the spaceport I looked at my watch, 5 minutes, we rushed to the desk got our boarding passes and got on the shuttle. I took the courtesy of taking the window seat and quickly fell asleep. Maybe I should have gave it more thought but Patty's sing voice could make me have no nightmares no matter what but I was young and ignorant of Patty's true importance to me.

I woke up to Patty shaking me and we were ushered off of the shuttle and to the main gates of the academy and that when I got my first look at the Academy.

_Wow! This place is huge, _I thought looking up at the six-story building that was to be my home for the next 9 and half months. We were told to go and find some rooms to drop our stuff off in, and that we'd have the time up until 3p.m. to ourselves and that there'd be an announcement afterwards. We found ourselves some rooms, which were pink, and a light green like they were made for Patty and me. So what do people do when they have free time in a new environment? They explore and that's just what we did.

I saw a lot of interesting Psychicchers, a boy wearing a blue coat with silver hair that made the air itself cold, walking with a guy with a red jacket and red and yellow hair that heated up the air around him I guess you could call him a counter-balance for his partner. The next person I saw was an old man at least above 70 years old so I guessed teacher. Then I saw a guy with blue hair I think the girl walking with him called him Carlo, she was hot, literally and figuratively speaking I think he called her Regina. Next I saw 2 girls one was less then a head shorter than me and had light blue hair, but the weird thing was this feeling that I got when I passed, no I don't mean love at first sight I don't believe in that, it felt like my power itself pulsated and I know she felt it too because as soon as I felt it our eyes locked I had to ask, "What's your power?" she answered me with "Lightning and yours?" I replied "Same I'm actually going to be looking forward to fighting you, my name is Might." she said "I'm Sonia and I hope we get to fight soon as well." turning to her companion she said "Let's go Wendy." and left. Besides Patty constantly bugging me on why I talked to her in particular there, while I was trying to think up an answer for this I bumped into a guy wearing a white coat with blonde hair walking with 2 others, he acted like nothing happened and even moved aside but his 2 lackeys wouldn't accept it, one grabbed me by my collar and said "Apologize that's Setsuna, the Prince of Darkness you just bumped into punk." Setsuna grabbed his arm and said "Ken! Let him go, so what if he bumped into me no one's hurt and anyways I'm only the Prince of Darkness on the battlefield." yet this idiot still refused to let me go, he even pulled his fist back prepared to punch me but I caught his fist mid-punch and pushed him back. He was obviously trying to fight me but Setsuna put his arm out to stop him and said, "I must apologize for my brother's actions he can be a little rash, and seems to take my reputation more seriously then I do. As you know I'm Setsuna who might you be?" I replied, "I'm Might, Might Kyske to be exact and one of these days I'd like to make a name for myself possibly by beating the Prince of Darkness." he said "Kyske huh that means that you're the Lightning Emperor's son you keep getting more and more interesting. Do you plan on following in your father's footsteps?"

But before I could give my answer you could hear a voice over the loudspeaker saying "Will everyone please come to the auditorium now. This year's opening ceremony will begin in five minutes." Turning from Setsuna I said, "I guess we'll have to finish this later." and I rushed to the auditorium with Patty on my heels. When we found some reasonable seats she turned to me and said "We sure meet some interesting people today. Some of them seemed so strong."

Smiling I said, "Definitely and the two I want to fight the most are Sonia and Setsuna."

I will become stronger and I will use these people as my friends and my rivals to do so.

**A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4: Dividing line Friend or Foe?**

_"Up next we have last years best fighters Team Dark star come on up Setsuna, Ken, and Brad Kirsten!"_

_"Last in this new team is Might Kyske, the son of the Lightning Emperor!"_

_As I walked up to the stage I looked at my team members and said once I was standing by her side, "I expected you to be on a different team."_

_She turned to me and said, "Like I expected to be on you team! I wanted to be on a different team!"_


	4. Chapter 4:Dividing line Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 4: Dividing line; Friend or Foe?**

After everyone gathered in the auditorium a wealthy looking man who looked to be in his mid thirties came up on the stage and said, "I'm happy to see that everyone could make it, and I'd like to extend a warm welcome to all of the newcomers to our family of Psychicchers, so give them a round of applause." This little speech was followed by a half hearted round of applause.

"Oh my apologies for those of you who are unaware of who I am I'm Richard Whong the dean of this glorious Academy of ours. But this isn't about me this is about all of you so now I'll call up individual teams. Let's start with team Inferno . . . Up next we have last years best fighters Team Dark star come on up Setsuna, Ken, and Brad Kirsten! As they came and stood up on the stage he pointed to each member individually just as he had done for every team before but then he said, "Their record was an outstanding 48 wins and 2 loses and that's why out of their entire class they were the only ones to be promoted to team rank C." at the mention of this you could hear thunderous claps and shouts coming from everywhere in the auditorium clearly far more than for the newcomers.

After they left the stage Whong said, "Let's begin teaming up the newcomers." You could clearly see several newcomers looking around praying not to be separated from their friends. Whong continued nonetheless saying, "Here's the first team, Wendy Ryans, Keith Evans, and Burn Griffins please come up to the stage." You could clearly see that Keith and Burn were happy to be on the same team and they were even trying to comfort Wendy who looked like she was about to cry, Keith and Burn were the guys I talked about earlier Keith was the cold one with silver hair and a blue coat, while burn was the guy with red and blonde hair and a red jacket, while Wendy was around 5-feet tall with striped stockings and a green outfit hat and all. Once they made it on the stage Whong said their names again and asked for their team name and Keith answered, "Tempest." Next Whong called up Carlo, Regina, and some other kid who's name escapes me and they decided to name their team, "eternal cycle" something to do about opposing elements working together.

My turn was up next and Whong said, "Now this team'll be interesting first we have Patty who is a sound Psychiccher, then we have Sonia Ryans, who can control Lightning andlast in this new team is Might Kyske, the son of the Lightning Emperor!"

As I walked up to the stage I looked at my team members and said once I was standing by her side, "I expected you to be on a different team."

She turned to me and said, "Like I expected to be on you team! I wanted to be on a different team!"

And when we were asked our team name Patty answered "Sonic Storm."

None of the other teams were of any interest to me they all consisted of people who either were too stupid to possibly give me a fight or too weak to do so.

After the ceremony there was a special dinner so that we could get to know our peers better but the only people I talked to were Keith and Burn, I found out my suspicions about their powers were correct and I guess I could even call them new friends but me and Burn promised that when we did fight that we'd have a one-on-one fight to decide who was stronger.

You might ask what were my team members doing while I was talking to Keith and Burn, well they were talking with Wendy and Regina in what looked to be about the guys in their groups.

After the dinner each team went to their specific quarters, basically a living room and kitchen with three rooms arcing off from them, well me and Sonia got into an argument about who'd get the master bedroom but Patty decided to side with Sonia so I gave in after having several blows towards my pride severely damage it. I went to bed mumbling about how it'll be a miracle if I survive this year teamed up with two women.

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5: CLASSES & THE GOD PHEONIX!**

"_I guess what you said about you having one hell'va right hook wasn't a lie but I don't have time to fool around. We finish this now!"_

_Smiling at my impatience he flew back a little and said, "And I thought I was hot headed, but you are right this battle does have to come to a close." I could clearly see his power increasing and feel the heat it was creating as he threw his arms to his sides and yelled "You should feel lucky this is the first time I've used this attack in a real fight. Meet my God Phoenix!" And he began to charge with his power taking the form of a giant phoenix._

_I laughed a little and said, "It's ironic that you choose the Phoenix as your symbol but unlike that damn foolish bird you won't be reborn by those flames around you I'll stop you and begin to create a name for myself!" as I got into the stance for a new technique that I later became famous for called the Lightning Hound. Feeling the energy flow through my body close to it's bursting point I charged extending my right fist forward and covering myself in an aura of electricity and yelling out "Lightning Hound!" and as the two attacks collided with their users in the center a massive shockwave was released catching the attention of our other teammates. It then became a battle of wills to determine who would claim victory between the hound and the phoenix._


	5. Chapter 5: Classes & The God Phoenix!

**Chapter 5: Classes & The God Phoenix!**

I knew that my first day of classes wasn't gonna be ant good when my personal alarm Patty decides to wake me up an hour and a half before class started to 'see how long it'll take us to get prepared for our classes.' but she did rectify her mistake by handing me my schedule, and by handing me an unopened letter that I thought would be best to open with all 3 of us present so I took it upon myself to wake Sonia up remembering that she is a lightning psychiccher like myself I could guess that the one way she'd never want to wake up is for me to give her a little jolt, a little jolt or a blast what's the difference? She obviously saw one when the first thing she did was punch me square in the jaw, She's got a powerful right-hook I know that much. After our little show of friendship we decided to have breakfast, well that is Patty decided to cook us breakfast since I'm a horrible cook and currently refuse to eat anything Sonia makes out of the fear of food poisoning. As Patty cooked I tossed Sonia the letter and told her to open it since it had Whong's seal on it marking it as important. After she read it I saw a sad look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

She handed me the letter obviously wanting me to read it and it said, "Dear team Sonic Storm this letter is to inform you that your first battle will be in three days on this coming Saturday against team Tempest at 4:30 in battle room C." "Tempest huh. Well that consists of Keith, Burn, and Wendy. We'll use a divide and conquer strategy so don't expect any help from anyone else. I'll take Burn, Patty will fight Wendy, and you'll fight Keith." Standing up from her seat and yelling at me, "WHY DOES PATTY GET TO FIGHT WENDY? SHE'S MY SISTER!" yells Sonia and pointing at herself for emphasis. Standing up and yelling right back I say, "THAT'S THE EXACT REASON WHY YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR SISTER. I WON'T HAVE YOU HOLDING BACK BECAUSE OF THAT FACT, SO YOU'LL FIGHT KEITH LIKE I SAID!"

Calming down and sitting back down I say, "Think about it like this, Keith and Burn are strong direct type of fighters there's no way Patty will have time to defeat either one of them. If you were in my position what would you do?" visibly calming down as well she says, "I understand where you're coming from but Wendy isn't some push-over like you may think her attacks are fast and sometimes unpredictable." Laughing I say, "Look I don't want to hurt your sister or insult her but I doubt she could prove troublesome for me or you, and when it comes for her unpredictable attacks Patty's the fastest out of the three of us so she'll have the best chance of dodging these attacks then you or me and anyways I have a score to settle with Burn. If you can defeat Keith before Patty defeats Wendy then you can help her alright?" She nods her head and agrees.

Over breakfast I told Patty my plan and she agreed that it'd be the best course of action to take. Then we have to head off to our first class of the day gym. _Yay_! Entering the gym I think, _are any classes in this school not huge_? After the gym teacher, Mr. Gates a giant of a man, comes and tells us where the locker rooms are and to hurry up we rush off to get changed. Once I enter the locker room I look at my fellow peers and notice Keith, Burn, and Carlo are all in my class, I take a locker next to Keith's and ask, "Any idea what we're doing today?" he answers with a quick "Nope he didn't give any hints." as we leave the locker rooms we meet up with our other teammates and sat on the bleachers waiting for Mr. Gates to tell us what we're playing. He splits us up by squads into two even teams and says, "Since it is the first day I felt like being generous so I'm going to let you guys play possibly the most entertaining game to ever watch **Psychic Dodge ball**, the rules are slightly different from regular Dodge ball. You can fly, are expected to put energy into your throws to make them faster so individual physical strength is unimportant, and catches still bring your entire team back, but remember this battlefield isn't even so the balls can float in the air and by being in the air you are harder to hit. And please don't over do it I don't want to send anyone to the nurse on the first day." As he finishes he pushes a button and the balls appear 200 feet above the ground, and he raises his hand and yells, "GO!" and in an instant it became a 30 person race to get one of the 5 balls, amazingly I managed to get one after Patty of course, and that's when things got chaotic nothing I've ever heard can describe the chaos that is Psychic Dodge ball. The only word that can possibly describe it is war and that's why Psychicchers absolutely love it! I know I won't be able to give you a clear enough description but all I can say is the being whacked in the face by a powered up ball is a whole new level of pain.

After that class we had English unfortunately all of our friends had different classes. Since I found the class to be the definition of boring, I mean the teacher's old enough to be my grandfather, all we did was an 'All about me paper' and a 'I admire [Insert Name Here paper.'

After that we had History with professor Emilio. I dislike the first day for 2 reasons, first I was the only guy in my class so put two and two together and guess who was the center of attention, and second since I'm the son of the almighty 'Lightning Emperor' we watched a documentary on him, which wasn't bad but since they stopped after I was born there was a little of me as a baby and a chorus of "Awww"followed. But the second problem was eventually overcome so it was an alright class.

After that we had math which I really didn't like or dislike the teacher was kind of carefree. Then came science which was pretty much the same as math but this teacher had a grudge against the Kyske name so it quickly became hell for me.

There you have it the ins and outs of my class you'll get special attention for being a guy and a Kyske at the Psychic Academy.

After lessons were over at 4:00pm the rest of the day was ours so I decided to take my team to a training room to test their fighting abilities, well mainly Sonia's since I already knew Patty's and I decided the best way to do this would be with a sparring match.

Once we both got into our stances I decided to start things off by trying a power charged right hook to her head but she blocked it power and all and kicked me in the chest. Charging in again I tried a flurry of light yet quick blows most of which she dodged, then she unexpectantly managed to knee me in the chest knocking the air out of my lungs and doubling me over, which she followed up with a kick to the left side of my head and before I could regain my stance she was on me yet again, yet this time I was prepared and blocked most of her hits and pushed her away with a weak shockwave. As we both catch our breath we each raise a arm and yell out "Electrigger!" as we shoot the electrigger a powerful blast of electricity, even though hers is faster mine has the advantage in power and destroys hers after sending her flying back into the wall. As she hits the wall I create a chain-like bolt of electricity known as the Magnet Anchor and pull her towards me, but Patty yells, "Stop that's enough!" so all I do is catch Sonia and then let her go. After the training Sonia turns to me and says, "You've got to teach me that last move." "Sure and it's called the Magnet Anchor."

The next two days were similar to the first but the following day was the battle. As we reach the room we aren't allowed to enter until the other team is prepared to enter, once we enter we hear a mechanical voice saying, "Now selecting battle terrain . . .Terrain selected: Ruined city." and the battle area begins to form a ruined city with crumbling buildings and everything. As we reach one side of the area and team Tempest reaches the other Whong's voice comes over the speakers, "Now since this is both team's first battle make it a battle to remember!" turning to Patty and Sonia I say, "Remember the plan and worry about your opponent not your teammates. Now lets go!" and the team scatters being followed by their individual opponents. Turning to Burn I smile and say, "Now it's just you and me almost romantic don't ya think?" "Yeah but I've got to warn you I've got one hell'va right hook." he says as we both dash at each other and try to punch each other yet catch each other's fists getting into a context of strength "you're weak." says Burn taking my arm and throwing me down to the ground.

Raising his right hand he throws a fireball at me and when it's about to hit he yells, "Explode!" and it explodes badly burning my left arm with was my foremost guard against his attack . He lowers himself until he's less then five feet above me and cups both of his hands forward and yells, "Heat Phalanx!" and fires hundreds of small fire blasts down at me which raises dust around me luckily I managed to put up a barrier around myself protecting myself from his attack. As he prepares a second fireball I yell, "You're slow!" as I quickly charge at him with a shot of Excursion, a focused shot of Lightning Hound with all of the energy focused into one hand with no aura, and throw my hand forward hitting him in the chest with it full force, only to hear him gasp, "How?" as I throw him away and watch as he falls to the ground. As he gets up I try to hit him with a blast of Electrigger but he dodges it and gets close enough to punch me with an insane amount of power in one punch square in the cheek burning some of my skin and pushing me away.

We dash at each other for another round of punches and kicks with me landing the most hits, but his hits being harder so neither one of us being the clear winner of that little exchange so I fly back about 20 feet and say, "I guess what you said about you having one hell'va right hook wasn't a lie but I don't have time to fool around. We finish this now!" I say as I start to feel how little energy I have left. _Damn it I'm almost at my limit, and I can't feel my left arm!_

Smiling at my impatience he flew back a little and said, "And I thought I was hot headed, but you are right this battle does have to come to a close." I could clearly see his power increasing and feel the heat it was creating as he threw his arms to his sides and yelled "You should feel lucky this is the first time I've used this attack in a real fight. Meet my God Phoenix!" And he began to charge with his power taking the form of a giant phoenix.

I laughed a little and said, "It's ironic that you choose the Phoenix as your symbol but unlike that damn foolish bird you won't be reborn by those flames around you I'll stop you and begin to create a name for myself!" as I got into the stance for a new technique that I later became famous for called the Lightning Hound. Feeling the energy flow through my body close to it's bursting point I charged extending my right fist forward and covering myself in an aura of electricity and yelling out "Lightning Hound!" and as the two attacks collided with their users in the center a massive shockwave was released catching the attention of our other teammates. It then became a battle of wills to determine who would claim victory between the hound and the phoenixAs we both continue putting more power into our attacks I see him flinch from the wound I gave him earlier and think, _Now this is my last chance_. I push my final amount of energy into my attack breaking through the Phoenix in his moment of pain and land a punch to Burn's jaw making him fly back, and before he can even consider recovering continuing shot of Lightning Hound I get to point-blank range and uppercut Burn even higher into the air, and flying above him I kick off of the rooms ceiling and use the extra speed to make my still charged fist connect with his chest and drive him all the way down to the ground landing on his back making him cough out blood.

Rolling off of him unable to stand up I say, "I can't move a single muscle in my body you sure did a number on me." He laughs but stops when it sends a jolt of pain through his body, "I did a number on you? Who's the one with the ruined and bloody shirt here?" he says before he loses consciousness. My last conscious thought is, _Guys we've got to win this one._

As my battle with Burn was concluded my teammates continued to fight, Patty won her battle after luring Wendy into an airspace of her sonic mines knocking Wendy around with mini sonic booms until she lost consciousness.

Seeing both of his teammates lose Keith decides to give up, but when I asked him about it later he said he was holding back for most of his fight, and only gave up as a sign of respect for me after pushing my body to the extremes in order to defeat Burn, yet Sonia never found this out. I learned all of this after waking up in the hospital 6 hours later with my wounds tended to. Burn was in the bad next to mine still unconscious from our fight, and would be for another six hours. When I told him after he woke up how horrible I felt for doing that to him he said he'd forgive me under one condition if I fought him in a spar once a week not for teams or for rankings just for fun, which I agreed to.

Sonia became somewhat nicer to me after that fight after seeing how far I was willing to go to claim victory, but it would be a while until she fully trusted me.

**I've taken my first step towards making a name for myself but it still is far from enough!**

**Preview of Chapter six: The Ice Dragon or Is it Ice Prince?**

"_I want to fight you I want to see who's will to win is stronger yours or mine. And I want it to be just the two of us."_

"_Sure it'll make an interesting fight my Lightning Hound against your Ice Dragon and this time there won't be a crowd to watch."_


	6. Chapter 6: The Ice Dragon

**Chapter six: The Ice Dragon or Is it Ice Prince?**

After our battle and victory against team Tempest I was finally able to learn what these huge TVs could be used for after seeing our battle being shown and watched by a couple of my fellow students and one had to ask me, "What was that last attack you used against Burn called? It was sweet!" To this I gracefully responded, "Uh...Um, I'll call it the Lightning Hound I guess." I say. to which he and all others who overheard our conversation said almost all at the same time, "Cool! That would make one hell'va nickname so I'll call you that from here on out. Later Lightning Hound I'm off to spread the news of your new name." as he runs off everyone else does as well and I'm left there thinking, _I hope this turns out well_. Heading to a training room to meet with my team, I came face to face with Keith.

Raising a hand in greeting since the last time that we saw each other was when he came to visit Burn, all I can say is "Hey long time no see." to which he smiles and says, "Yeah it's been what 2 days? Can I talk to you in private?" to which I nod my head and we head down an abandoned. "Now what did you want to say to me?" his smile disappears and he says, "I want to fight you I want to see who's will to win is stronger yours or mine. And I want it to be just the two of us." As I hear this I take a look at his face and see the clear determination, so I shrug and say, "Sure it'll make an interesting fight my Lightning Hound against your Ice Dragon and this time there won't be a crowd to watch." at the words Lightning Hound, and Ice Dragon he says, "Looks Like Burn does have a big mouth if you know about my Ice Dragon. And where exactly did the name Lightning Hound come from?" Laughing I say, "If you haven't heard yet you sure will by the time we fight. Speaking of our fight when do you want it to happen?" "How about this Thursday, three days should be enough time for you to prepare." He says as he offers his hand for a handshake. taking his hand and smiling I say, "Thursday's fine I'll just have to cancel practice with my squad. so how about training room F for our fight?" He nods and we head our seperate ways.

As I enter the training room where I knew that Sonia was waiting, I turned to Patty and apologized to her for being late, but as I do so Sonia grabs my collar and asks me while smiling, "why exactly are you 15 minutes late mister Lightning Hound?" at a small loss for words because of the facts that SHE has ME by my collar and more importantly that disturbing smile which I'm not afraid to admit is creeping me out. but not one to scare easily I say, "I was lost on the road of life." I say with a cheesy grin on my face as I pry her fingers off of my collar and move to the other side of the room for safety I mean so that we can begin our spar.

Getting into our stances I say, "Ladies first." and as Sonia gets closer and closer to me I begin to regret not taking the first move for myself more and more because of that smile of hers. _Damn it focus_, I think as I step forward preparing to stop her mid charge as she opens her hand and fires an Electrigger at me, which I sidestep not losing my view of her for a second as she starts to physically attack all of which i can predict after fighting her dozens of times to this day, but she starts to put energy into her attacks increasing their speed something that she hasn't done before. Blocking an overhead axe-kick i realise that she has both of my arms blocked and my chest wide open, but before i could push her away she has her hand inches away from my chest and yelled, "Electrigger!" as I felt the blast hit me in the chest knocking the air from my lungs as I went flying back and hit the wall.

Crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me, "Get up and get serious! Quit holding back." Sonia says as she charges at me as I begin to raise to my feet, but when she punches all she strikes is air as I stand behind her with my arms crossed I say, "You wanted me to get serious right? so i guess that warm ups are over."I say as I elbow her in her back and make her stagger forward. Regaining her balance she enters another rush of attacks trying to hit me but I guard against everyone of her attacks discharging her energy with bursts of my own energy. After dodging a right punch aimed at my head I knee her in the stomach 3 times each hit stronger then the one before it. as she begins to fall to her knees i grab the front of her shirt and push her backwards as she begins to regain her balance i quickly focus energy into my right hand and shoot a blast of Electrigger which knocks her back through the air as i say, "You can't escape!" as i catch her with a Magnet Anchor and pull her towards me but she breaks free and begins to spin towards me covered in energy like a drill catching me by suprised as she makes contact and begins to push me back all I can think is, _What is that is that a Lightning Hound? _As i go flying back with her still spinning with her attack making it feel like she's determined to rip through me, but she stops the attack as I make contact with the wall and jumps back preparing another shot of that new attack.

As I get up even slower then last time I can feel her enrgy sky rocket which gets my bloodboiling not thinking for a second that we could seriously hurt each other in this fight I get into my Lightning Hound stance and start to gather the necessary power. Once both of our preperations are complete almost as one we shoot forward starting our individual attacks. as the attacks clash her spinning and me dashing forward with my right hand extended forward all i can do is think about how similar this is to my battle with Burn, yet how it feels even more exciting at this moment, standing my ground just as she does with neither one of us giving an inch. As i begin to rack my brain for a way to win this little clash i realize that my entire attack isn't fighting her attack but a small fraction of it in my right fist, so i decide to focus my power on that one point and to try and overwhelm her, but one problem occured she realized the same thing about her attack and did the same thing and as the 2 intense sparks of our powers connected a shockwave/explosion of our combined powers was realesed seperating us at high speeds and launchng us apart making both of us crash into opposite walls leaving 2 identical craters. As i began to lose conciousness feeling blodd drip down my head after it made contact with the wall all that I can think is, _She Might've been able to defeat Keith after all_.

As I wake up and stare at the ceiling I think, Damn I'm getting tired of this hospital ward with it's pure white walls and curtains. But before I could continue my thoughts I felt Sonia's presence next to mine in the room in a bed, and was sure of it after I heard her groan and saw her sit up. Sharing a mutual glance of respect as we both get out of the beds and prepare to head back to our team's quarters. as we got closer I couldn't bottle up my curiosity any longer so I asked, "What exactly do you know about Keith?" She looked at me for a second probably wondering why i was asking this after we fought him already but she decides to answer me with, "Well as you already know he's an ice type of Psychiccher which is extremely rare. and before you ask it's because in the cases of Ice type Physichccers so far their blood temperature's dropped shortly after birth which put their lives in grave danger. I believe that Keith was the 2nd Ice type to survive and live a normal life but the first was one of the 4 greats she was the one Psychic Queen and Keith was her son, she died during childbirth, and Keith thus gained the title of Ice Prince and, it's like he put up a wall of ice between him and everyone else. from what I heard around the school he has a fanclub able to rival that of your own Mister Lightning Hound." Ends Sonia with a laugh. I was completely thrown for a loop, "I have my own fanclub? So who's are you a member of?" and then it was my turn to laugh as she searched for an answer. "No one's. And why are you so interested in Keith all of a sudden?" "What's wrong jealous? and before you kill me it's because I have a fight with him in 3 days." "A fight why?" "Because he wants to see how we stack up against each other." I finished as we entered our temporary 'home' and saw Patty humming while cooking us dinner, which most would of found wierd, especially after 2 of your friends wound up putting each other in the hospital, but it's Patty she'd believe me if I said that I could single-handedly destroy a planet.

That night at dinner I decided to tell Patty about my upcoming fight against Keith and all she said was, "Don't do anything stupid, and above all else don't get yourself put into the hospital again the nurses know me by name." "Sure." I say as I get up to do the dishes since it's my turn and as the others head off to bed i think, _Ice Dragon or is it Ice Prince? _

The next day at gym class everything seems back to normal, Burn's back in class, there's almost no tension between me and Keith, and Carlo's just there. the interesting thing about this class is that Mr. Gates tells us, "In order for me to furhter understand your powers and how well you all can fight for the next week we'll be holding a class tournament but you'll decide how it'll be splitt up it can be either a guys and a girls tournament or a combined class tournament." the majority of the class voted for 2 seperate tournaments.

The guys tournament was set up like this, Me Vs. Brock, Shin Vs. Shawn, Carlo, Vs.Richie, Sam Vs. Michael, Burn Vs.Vergil, Ken Vs. Jack, Keith Vs. Ayato, Joey Vs Kai. While the girls tournament looked like this:Sonia Vs. Marcia, Mary Vs. Sarah, Wendy Vs. Suzy, Ayame Vs. Kacy, Vicky Vs. Patty, Tery Vs.Tracy, Regina Vs.Ashley. As we saw the brackets everyone in My, Burn's and Carlo group looked at each other as if saying _this is gonna be between us may the best fighter win_.Anyone should be able to tell how most of these fights are going to end some of the best Psychhicchers in the school fighting nobodies who parents even knew that they wouldn't be important by naming them things like Richie.

As can be told from the above brackets my fight was first and what a fight it was I still remember it to this day. It started off with Mr. Gates calling us out to the ring and putting up a barrier around the ring to make sure that no one besudes the fighters has a chance of getting hurt. There was no command like "bow' or 'shake hands' there was just 'Fight!' but Brock couldn't respect hat silence and said, "I'll smash you into a thousand pieces little man." to which I responded, "Whatever just shut up and fight." as I got into my stance and he picked up a giant rock and planned on throwing it at me, but i dashed forward when it was above his head and elbowed him in the stomach while saying, "Too slow." as he fell over unconcious. as I won I heard my fangirls in the class cheer which took everything about my already athetic victory and crushed it horribly.

The guys didn't look impressed by my victory at all, hell Burn even turned to me and said, "Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" to which I juat shrugged and started to watch the lackluster fight happening before me. Shin wound up winning his fight by a lucky hit at the very end only because he was slightly faster then Shawn. Carlo won his fight by trapping his opponent in abubble of water and making him lose conciousness. Burn won his by saying, "Reduce it all to ashes." and shooting his exploding fireball at his opponent and making it explode before it hit and kneeing his opponent before he could even react to being hit by the explosion. Jack won by catching his opponent in a trap caused by his plants and making him surrender. Keith won by not even sayin anything or moving for that matter he just raised a hand and a wind of freezing air consumed his opponent freezing him in a block of ice. Kai won by trapping Joey in a mini twister and cutting him with blades of wind.

The girls tournament was just as boring as the guys. Sonia, Sarah, Wendy, Ayame, Patty, Tracy, and Regina. I stopped watching after Marcia said that she'd dedicate her victory to me, she of course was brutally beaten into the ground by Sonia. eventhough we could've continued the tournament Mr. Gates said that we'd do one round a day and told us to rest up. the rest of class qwas spent in relative peace.

English was as boring as ever, we did interviews. History was far more managable since I had Mr. Emilio move my seat far away from pretty much everyone besides my team mates. Math was the same as usual, but science still pisses me off I mean come on the teacher still hates me and I almost snapped today he attempts to piss me off and it's working.

The next day in gym class things were still boring as hell and I had to fight Shin who can control light but asn't really that good at it so I just ran at him as he tried to gauge how to attack me when I kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him down to the ground. Carlo's opponent actually surrendered the coward. okay think about this Burn controls fire and Jack can manipulate plants now think who the clear victor would be. Keith was still unphased by his opponent and only moved to dodge his attacks which weren't that threataning, and then he used his opponents wind to create a blizzard and through the blizzard masked his presence and defeated his opponent in one strike. Sonia had to fight another fangirl and the results were the same brutal frontal assault. Wendy created a wall of wind around herself and crashed into Ayame and then crashed Ayame into the barrier knocking her out. Patty sent a sonic wae to her opponent and send her to her knees and knocking her out. regina Didn't even have to fight. All I could think was _tomorrow's the fight between me and Keith I can't waste any energy on Carlo_.

The day of my battle with Keith I entered the gym like normal and prepared for my fight with Carlo, but as me and Carlo stood in the ring facing each other I decided that I wouldn't hold back and charged forward, as Carlo shot blasts of water at me most of which i dodged and I punched him down to the ground and flew down after him, but he kicked me backwards and as i looked around I could see water all around me on the ground. Before I could move and start attacking again Carlo raised his hands and the water rose around me and he brought his hands together snd before i could react I was stuck in a bubble of water as pressure built up on my body I decided that enough was enough and balled myself futher into a ball as I let my energy course through my veins and shot my arms and legs out with a scream as I sent my energy out thourgh the water dispersing it and as the shockwave hits Carlo he's sent flying back unable to protect himself as I dash at him and start punching and kicking him into the barrier. as each hit makes him hit the barrier and bounce back over and over again. getting tired of this I raise my hand as he slumps back against the barrierand i yell, "Electrigger!" as the blast hits him head on and violently pushes him up against the barrier threatening to kill him but he's sent throught the berrier as it shatters and his unconcious body is sent rolling across the ground. regina stood up and yelled, "Brother." as she ran to her brothers side Mr. gates came up to me grabbing me by my collar and asked, "What the hell was that? You could've killed him!" grabbing his hand and yanking it off of my collar i say, "And? He's a psychiccher he should of expected me to do what I did this is what he gets for underestimating me." I end as I turn and head back up to the stands getting fearful looks from some of those that i pass. As I sit down on top of the stands away from the rest of the class I feel my teammates come and sit beside me and say, "You guys know that you don't have to sit by me, anyways I went a little too far with that fight."

Sonia manages to beat Patty to responding and says, "True you did go a little too far in that fight but things wouldn't of seemed right if you had lost to him." The next fight or should I say the outcome of the next fight caught everyone by suprise. It started like a normal fight with both of them dashing at each other and exchanging blow for blow, but then it got kind of wierd when they got into a test of strength and just when things looked even Keith said, "I give up." and threw Burn who was utterly shocked away and returned to his seat in the stands, ignoring all of the looks that he was recieving that clearly said 'What the hell?'

Around the begining of Sonia's fight with Wendy I jumped down to sit next to Keith who was completely ignoring the glare and pout combo that he was recieving from Burn while still keeping that indifferent look on his face. "What do you want Might?" he asks without even turning to look at me. "So who do you think'll win?" I ask even though we both already know who the victor will be. "Sonia since there's no way that Wendy'll be able to use her wind to it's full potential in their fight, because the rings clear and wide open so she won't have any time to prepare. Now what do you really want?" he asks finally looking me in the eye. "I guess there's no fooling you. Alright so I wanted to ask why you decided to give up against Burn?" and with a ghost of a smile gracing his face he says, "Oh that. I did that because i wanted to fight you with my full power is all." "You know that you could've fought him since I did fight Carlo and because of that am not at my full power for later today." I say starting to get a little mad at him for not fighting. "That was your own decision, just as not fighting Burn was my own decision. And anyways I would of had to use more power to defeat Burn, then you used to defeat Carlo, now that foesn't sound fair does it you fighting me when I'm low on power." "Oh but it's perfectly fair for you to fight me when I had to use some of my power?" He hands me a small blue pill and says, "Of course it isn't. When i pound you into the ground I want it to be with the satisfaction that I did it when you were at 100 of your power." Taking and swallowing the pill, as I feel my power start to return I say, "Thanks and we'll have to see who'll get pounded into the ground later. I might just suprise you after all."

Sonia did win her fight with a devaststing Magnet Anchor and lightning Drill combo in order to capitalize on Wendy's inability to move from the Magnet Anchor. at the end of her fight she looked me dead in the eye as if to say 'This is what'll happen to you when we have our next spar.'

As Patty and Regina enter the ring Keith asks me in a higher voice then we had our last conversation in so that everyone around us could hear him, "So who do you think'll win this one?" Noticing the intent semi stares I'm recieving from the people around me I politely ask, "What are you peopoe looking at?" and then answer Keith, "Even though i've known Patty since we were little kids, I think Regina'll win." Keith just nods his head as if he expected my answer from the very beginning and goes back to watching the fight with a look of half interest like he's watching a movie that he already knows the ending to. But Sonia refuses to let me have any peac of mind and asks, "How can you say that? she's your damn teamate." I respond, "I know it's like your fight with Wendy, Patty's fighting style for the most part is setting up traps that are almost invisible to the human eye, thus she has to almost always be able to place these 'traps' where they can effect her opponent the best, buy for this to happen she'll need to be able to predict her opponents moves to a certain degree, or place them where they aren't in plain view. But neither of these can hapen with an opponent that she's never fought before and in an enviorment that's wide open from all angles." before Sonia can try to argue with me Burn cuts in and says, "Might's right and regina fight's like me but with a little twist she's faster." to which Keith follows up, "She lost from the moment that her opponent went on the offensive and has yet to let up on that offense, or atleast in this enviorment."

The fight ended with Regina shooting what Burn called an 'Exploder', but which I remember more clearly as the attack that he used on me and made explode damaging my left arm. Patty dodged the attack explosion and all, but was caught by what I later heard was called a Flame Whip which wrapped around her arms tightly holding them to her body as the flames continued to burn her skin. I was ready to interfere as I continued to hear Patty's screams as Regina kept increasing the eat of the whip while telling Patty to give up, but I remembered Patty's traps and how i've never seen her use any commands from her hands to make them explode which brought me to the realization that the command came from her putting her power into her voice making the traps explode when she wanted. And I guess that then was the perfect time as the trap closest to Regina triggered making her lose focus on maintining her whip, and knocking her away and right into another trap, then it dawned on me that Patty dodged only a certain distance each time the perfect distance for someone to be knocked back by one of her traps. The domino effect caused by the traps and Regina ended when Regina was surrounded by 5 traps that all exploded at once knocking her unconcious by a mini sonic boom. Not to put it lightly we were all speechless by Patty come from behind victory.

After everyone congratulated her on her victory even Keith she said, "I couldn't be out done by my teammates after all." To which everyone present laughed. the rest of the day I seemed to be in a daze until I reentered my room and changed for my fight with Keith. Upon finishing my preparations I said to my teammates, "I'll be back within the next 2 hours or I'm in the hospital again." As I enter training room F I hear a voice say, "What took you so long?" Turning around with a smile, "I was enjoying the view on my way here." He actually laughs and says, "So you ready?"

"Actually I have 2 questions first. Did you ever find out why I'm now called the Lightning Hound? and why do you really want to fight me? Don't give me that stronger will crap either." He laughs and turns to set the enviorment for our fight. and as a wide open fiels spreads below us he answer, "I learned the answer to the name less then 5 minutes later when some guy ran up to me and said to call you the Lightning Hound for a new attack of yours. And for the second question I wanted to see if you were anything like your father." He says as he gets into his stance and waits for me to get into mine. "How do you know my father?" I ask. He laughs as he charges at me and says, "If you want me to answer that question then beat me."

_There's a saying the 2 warriors when they fight even if they know next to nothing about each other can reach a level of understanding above friendship without saying a single word to each other, just by fighting, what a load of bull. _And also a wierd thing to be thinking when an opponent is charging at you might I add. But Keith didn't want an easy shot and stopped his charge and said, "Get serious or this'll be over quick!"

"Right, now let's begin." I say as I get into my stance and charge at him as he charges at me and I guess as to be expected, we both went for a right punch and caught each other's fists with our open hands and a power struggle ensued. That is until Keith let out a laugh and said, "You really are as stupid as Burn says, getting into close-range combet with an ice type Psychiccher. Especially making contact to the point that I actually have one of your arms in my hand. Now Freeze!" And before I could even pull it away ice from his hand was climbing up my left arm freezing every thing it touched in a block of ice. As it reaches my elbow I manage to pull away and punch him with my right arm. I fell to my knees finally feeling the added weight of the tug on my arm, so i try to send a jolt of electricity through the ice but nothing happens. "That won't work, it'll take more then a weak jolt to break my ice." the look in his eyes seems to be even colder then his ice as he charges yet again.

A solid defense is formed by being able to block and counter every attack that your opponent throws at you, but in this fight I couldn't seem to do either, Keith is just as fast if not faster then me and has no problem with using his power to make himself even faster. Since my left arm is frozen in a block of ice it's useless and he has an attack advantage because of it so one of every 4 of his attacks got through my defense and hit, but that number increased when he used his power to increase his speed, which is how I was sent skidding across the ground from a monsterous roundhouse encased in ice to the left side of my head.

As I get up a little too slow for my taste, he calmly walks towards while shaking his head as if disappointed and freezing the grass that he walks on he says, "Is that all there is to the Lightning Hound a weak jolt and some tolerance for pain. You'll never be able to claim the title of being your father's equal if this is all there is to your power." He says as he grabs me by the neck and flies us around 200 feet above the ground and whispers in my ear, "But even your power deserves to be to be remembered and what better way then to be eternally frozen." He ends as he lets me go and as I fall he throws his right hand forward and yells, "Hail Bullet!" as hundreds of semi-solid bullets of ice hit me and drive me into the ground.

Before the dust can even clear he holds his hand back and charges a swirling ball of ice and wind and says, "Now experience why I'm called the Ice Prince. Ice Age!" as he throws the large ball at me and as it gets closer and impacts freezing the ground of the entire area and making snow flakes raise into the air. "You should've expected this Might an animal can never defeat the forces of nature." Keith says as he starts laughing. "Is that so well it's a good thing that I'n no normal animal." I say as I announce my presence behind him. "How? how did you dodge it?" "just because you thought that you experienced my max doesn't mean that you have. It's a trick that you like to use, using your power to boost your speed. Well I just did it to a higher degree." I end as I backhand him with my right hand and send him back a good distance. 'Now You'll see why I'll surpass the Lightning Emperor!' I say as I charge a shot of Excursion in my left hand and shatter the ice on the entire arm an fly forward hitting Keith with that Excursion in the chest and as I'm in the motion of throwing him away he says, "Well done Hound, well done." As he fells to the ground.

I thought that I was prepared for anything, but Keith proved me wrong as the dust cleared and I heard clapping and saw Keith standing there mostly unfazed besides a hole in his coat where I hit with my Excursion, yet there was clearly a layer of ice where I hit and no blood present at all. _So that means that my attack didn't hit at all. How!, _I think but it's interrupted as Keith starts talking and raising up into the air, "My defenses aren't that easily pierced as you can see. So attack away before I decide to freeze you Hound. But you'll never pierce my shell of Ice. But I will freeze you with an attack that I know you've been dying to experience. My Ice Dragon!"

"It's about time, I thought you planned on losing without using it." I say with a small smile while getting into my Lightning Hound stance. "I'd never let you off that easily, Might." Says Keith as he raises his right arm into the air and begins to gether the snow below us for his attack. As the snow begins to rotate around his body in a way that only a serpant can, it starts to solidify and take the form of a dragon. As the head forms it looks at me with eyes that almost seem alive. _What is this?_I think as Keith laughs at the obviously stunned look on my face. "It's quite stunning isn't it?" He asks as he rubs the dragons neck and it actually responds to his touch. "Here, I'll let you get a closer look." He says as he poinst his rigth hand towards me and says, "Go!" and with a mighty roar the Ice Dragon shoots towards me.


	7. Chapter 7: Divine Clash

**Chapter seven: Divine Clash**

_How am I supposed to stop this? I'll die., _I think as the dragon gets closer and closer to me, until it reaches the point that I can see myself in it's eyes. '**Coward! how do you expect to gain revenge if you cower before an opponent who's power is obviously nothing compared to your real opponent's**?' Says a voice very similar to my own in my head. _Who or what the hell are you_?, I asks forgetting about my previous fear of the dragon. **'Why do you want to know? You wouldn't believe me if I told you**. **But I will tell you once again Fight!' **and with that the voice disappears and I'm staring at the dragon yet again. "What's wrong Keith? Do I freighten you so much that you have to hide behind your dragon?" I asks as I start to repidly increase my power for my Lightning Hound.

"Pathetic words for a fool who's about to lose. Now crush him!" He says, as the dragon seems to gain speed from his change in emotion. "Too bad that I won't be losing here." I say as I finish gaining enough energy for my first shot of Lightning Hound and charge forward meeting the dragon head on, with my Lightning hound. As both me and the dragon seem to stop in midair both unable to move forward Keith says, "This isn't good enough Kyske. This attack is stronger in this environment then Burn's God Phoenix." He says as all of the remaining snow begins to attach to the dragon increasing its size and power. And with another roar the dragon throws me backwards.

_This won't work. A single shot of Lightning Hound won't stop it and I don't have time to charge for a double so this is my only choice_, I think as I fly down towards the ground at high speeds determined to stay ahead of the dragon. "What's wrong Might? Don't tell me your scared."

"Shut up!" I yell as I start to fly towards Keith, but the dragon gets in my way and violently slaps me down to the ground with it's tail making a small crater with me in the center. Well that was a stupid move, I think as I stand up and start running again only to have the dragon continue to follow. I fly towards a wall only to kick off of it and have the dragon crash into the spot where I just was. _So this thing can only attack what it and Keith can see then_, I think as I continue to bounce off wall after wall using the speed I gain to continue moving until I reach a level of speed so that the dragon can only see some of my movements. Kicking off one of the wall and heading towards Keith and becoming visible to the dragon I get in front of Keith and say, "This is checkmate!" As I punch him in the jaw with a point-blank shot of Lightning Hound Making him go flying backwards and lose his connection with the dragon as it stops moving and falls to the ground and shatters.

As I lower myself to the ground to stand by Keith he gets up and wipes some blood away from his mouth and says, "Your probably the second strongest in our class but you still lack enough power to kill your father's killer." "My father's killer what do you know about him?" I yell as I charge at him preparing to punch him not noticing as he forms a lance out of the remains of the Ice dragon. He spins around my attack getting behind me and kicks me up against the wall, and as I try to shoot an Electrigger at him from my left hand he stabs me in the hand pinning it to the wall. "This lance is just like my body I can freeze anything just by making contact and that includes your very body." As my hand starts to freeze from the spot where he stabbed me. No I can't let it end like this! I think as I charge some of my power into my right hand unsure of what form it'll take. Gripping the power and acting quickly I thrust it at Keith, who jumps back in response.

"What is that?" Keith asks as he brings his lance forward prepared to stab me again. Finally as I look at what's in my hand I smile and say, "What can't you tell it's a sword or would prefer that I call it my fang?" I say as I tighten my grip on the sword without a handle. Keith shrugs and says, "If that puny thing is what you call a fang then this'll be easy Hound." As he charges at me again, with his lance prepared to strike.

"You wish." I say as I slip behind him and continue to back up until I'm in the center of the area. "I know it will be." He says as he thrusts the lance at my chest yet again but this time I hit the tip of the spear away with my sword making sure not to touch it with any part of my body. Kicking him in the chest then trying to connect with an overhead slash, only to have it parried and get nailed in the chest with several jabs of his spear, the final one of which pushes me backwards. As I attempt to charge in again Keith spins his Lance with an intense amount of force causing a small gust that pushes me backwards. "You can't win Kyske." Keith says as he runs forward spinning his lance and tries to hit me in the side of the head, which I duck below only to have him try to kick me in the side of the head. Pushing his leg away and taking he opening to slash him across the chest but only to get stabbed in the left shoulder in return making both of us fall to the ground from the pain. Realizing how close we are we both jump backwards a fair distance.

There's no way that either one of us can deny the fact that we're both extremely low on energy and that the amount of blood we're losing isn't helping us at all. We both yell at almost the same time, "This ends here!" As we both prepare for what we know will be our final attacks. Keith starts to spin his lance above his head like he did before in order to create a gust of wind upon swinging, but far faster and with more rotations expecting to blow me away with one final swing, While I got into a stance similar to My Lightning Hound stance but with my sword in my right hand, and begin to charge my power until it reaches the point where electricity is clearly visible around my body. As if told by an unspoken signal I charge forward as Keith unleashes his final swing sending a huge gust of wind at me. At the last second I dodge to the right barely avoiding being hit by his attack with a final shot of Lightning Hound to boost my speed, I jump towards him. Seeing this he attempts to block my attack with his lance, tightening my grip on my sword I bring it down, and my sword meets with his lance only to slice through because of his lack of power after that final attack. As I cut through his lance and manage to cut him across the chest making an X with my previous slash he falls to the ground with his lance shattering in his grip. Stabbing my sword into the ground in an attempt to balance myself I say, "Looks like I win." As blood drips from my hand gripping the sword.

"In response to your question of how do I know your father, He came to meet me a few years ago since he knew where my mother lived and I wasn't that far from that place. He seemed like a strong and honorable man, it's a shame that he had to die." Keith says with an obviously sad tone in his voice. "Who killed him?" I ask yet again. "It was Whong, the head of this school." "How do you know this?" I ask not believing his answer. "All I can say is that I have sources of information that are far more reliable then most." He says as he tries to stand up only to fall to the ground again. Grabbing his shoulder even though I'm not as steady on my legs as I wish I was, "I think your sources are right no normal Psychiccher can kill a king so it had to be another King." I say as we head for the door. "Look don't go after him he'll kill you." Keith whispers as we head for the medical wards. "I know but I will one day." I say as we reach the medical ward and hear whispers of, "Kyske and Keith", "Blood." "Fight.", "Lightning Hound and Ice Prince together."

We got pretty lucky as we both lost consciousness just as we entered the main office and heard a nurse scream upon seeing us.


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Of Darkness

**Chapter 8:The Prince Of Darkness**

As I start to wake up and feel Sonia's presence next to me I think, well good news I'm alive, bad news I'm in the medical ward again! Looking around the room I notice a lot of weird things in the room mainly people. Patty's resting against my legs while Sonia from the look of it is asleep in a chair next to my bed. After trying to move my arms several times I give up and decide to just use my voice. "Sonia wake up!" And with a start she jumps up then glares down at me, but then starts smiling and says, "Looks like the prince has finally awakened."

"So would you mind answering your prince a question then? How long have I been out, why are you guys here, Where's Keith, and what's his condition?" Sitting down again she says, "You've been out for three days, just came out of critical condition yesterday should be able to be released today." She starts lightly blushing as she answers the next question, "We're here because after 2 hours we got worried and came here only to find that you were in critical condition." calming down, "Keith's right behind this curtain, and he came out of critical condition around 5 hours ago. It's a miracle that you guys didn't kill each other from all of those wounds especially those 2 cuts on Keith's chest, not to mention that both of your energy levels were close to zero." She ends while following my eyes as they land on Keith with a small amount of guilt behind them.

"Things turned out alright in the end so there's no need to feel sorry he's alright and will probably wake up soon." Smiling I say, "Alright thanks Sonia. And what about Keith's teammates have they come to visi..." I'm abruptly as Burn comes barging into the room with Wendy following quietly behind apologizing to everyone that they pass. Burn then yells, "Keith get up!"

Keith shoots up in bed and glares at Burn, "What's wrong with you? You woke sleeping people up." Says Keith as he points at Patty, who's rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Burn your lucky that I can barely move my body." says Keith still glaring. "It's good to see you're up Keith." I say raising a hand in greeting.

Patty upon hearing my voice jumps up and hugs me, with either more force then she ever did before, or my body isn't fully repaired from my fight with Keith. "Burn, what exactly happened with the tournament when we were out?" I ask just remembering that I was supposed to fight Burn. "Nothing much we just made it to the finals, well I still have to fight you but Sonia won the girl's division. So it looks like I'll have to fight her then." Says Burn with a cocky grin. "Like hell. I'll still pound you into the ground, even in my condition." I say but my little speech was interrupted by a wince as Burn slapped me on the back. "So what do you guys ready to go yet or would both of you like to stay here a little longer?" Asks Burn, but he doesn't have to wait long for our response of, "Now's good." and with that we were both ushered out of the room with our teammates help of course.

The rest of the night I spent in my room on my bed, wincing every now and then from the pain my body was causing me. I'm pretty sure that they had me drugged since after a few hours the pain gradually increased to almost unbearable levels, but I refused to scream not wanting to worry my teammates any more then I already did. Finally managing to get some sleep I woke up to the usual alarm, Patty's singing, which sounded happier then usual, or maybe it's just the pain messing with my senses. Deciding not to increase my bodily pain I knocked on Sonia's door to wake her up instead of the usual method. Breakfast and heading to the gym was mostly silent, but that changed when I entered the gym and heard cheering.

It turns out that some of the training rooms have cameras in them for some unknown reason, and yet another one of my fights was broadcast for the entire school. Keith wasn't happy about this especially when he grabbed my collar in the changing room and asked, "Did you know about this? I thought we agreed to no viewers just the 2 of us." "Look Keith I'm not in the mood or condition to argue and fight with you. I said that it would be viewed by only us and I meant it." Calming down we both finish changing and head for the stands in order to find out about the tournament.

As Mr. Gates comes up in front of the class he says, "About the tournament, Might forfeits by not being present for his fight with Burn." Burn stands up upon hearing this and yells, "What! I should have the final say in whether Might gets knocked out of the tournament or not!" "Too bad him and Keith wasted far too much of this class' time by not being present, and can even be accused of cheating for Keith's forfeit in his fight against you because he wanted to fight Might." "So what. You saw the fight just like everyone else here. And if I was Keith I would of prioritized fighting Might over a fight in a tournament as well." "What you would've done doesn't matter. I'm the teacher here and I have the final say in this matter and Might's disqualified!" "I don't think so." says a mysterious voice in the gym.

We all turned our heads to look at the approaching forms of none other then Whong and Setsuna, with Setsuna walking slightly behind Whong. Stopping in front of the class and ignoring the murmurs of "Master Whong" and, "Prince of Darkness" coming from the class Whong turns to Mr. Gates and asks, "Why exactly do you want to disqualify Might?" Mr. Gates actually bows and says, "It's not that I want to disqualify him it's just that he disrupted the class and held up the tournament for his own personal reasons. As a student I think he's very strong and has a lot of potential." Whong begins to smile and asks, "Don't you think that his further participation in this tournament should be his decision then?" to which Mr. Gates only nods. Setsuna speaks up and asks me, "So what do you want to do Kyske, fight or give up?"

Walking down next to Setsuna and scratching my chin, "What do I want? Well the first thing that I want is for both of you to stay out of matters that don't involve you. If I wanted help I would of asked for it, and as far as I'm concerned I don't need it! So I'll side with Mr. Gates on his decision to disqualify me, no matter how much I wanted to fight Burn again." I say and then head back up to my seat noticing Setsuna's glare and glaring right back.

Mr. Gates claps his hands and says, "I guess that decides matters, but both of you can stay and watch the last fight if you like." Whong's smile never leaves his face as he accepts and moves to one of the back rows still followed by Setsuna. Whong calls out to me and says, "Might your very similar to your father in every way. It's a shame that he had to die." as the fight between Burn and Sonia begins. I personally didn't pay any attention to the fight since I was too busy thinking about Whong's words and attempting to keep my power under control from my unbearable anger towards him. Burn won in the end by a very close victory caused by his God Phoenix.

To put things simply for rest of the day I was a little mad or pissed beyond belief which ever term sounds better. So I couldn't wait to get some training in. Once I reached a training room a voice behind me said, "Someone was excited to get some training in."

"Look I'm not in the mood to play games with you right now so how about you go away Setsuna." as he steps out from the shadows, "You know what you really need to learn respect punk. And I think I'll be a good enough teacher." "So you think that you'll teach me a lesson that's funny. I'll teach you to fear the Lightning Hound." "I'll allow you to have the first attack the Mister Lightning Hound, but don't hold back hit me with your best attack and aim to kill. Or else you'll regret it." Says Setsuna as he spreads his arms wide open.

"Aim to kill huh, I doubt that I'll have any problem with that." I say as I charge my power for a Lightning Hound stronger then any before, and shoot at him, with his arms still wide open and punch him square in the jaw. I expected him to go flying backwards, but all that happened was his head went to the side from my attack. "Is that all there is to the great Lightning Hound? Pathetic. You're no hound your only a pup at best. And I'll take it upon myself to put you in your place."

Before I can even react he kicks me in the chest sending me flying into the wall as I cough out blood. Appearing before me. "You lack power, and without power you are nothing, not a hound, and not even a pup. People like you have no right to exist." He says all of this as he viciously attacks me with kicks and punches. Kneeing me in the stomach hard enough to make me double over, "You should've realized it by now, Psychicchers aren't invincible or immortal, no matter how strong you may seem, there will always be someone stronger out there." Elbowing me down to the ground damaging my body even further, "You've sen a prime example of this with your father, a Psychiccher king yet he still died the death of a mortal at the hands of someone stronger. Now you shall experience the same fate as your father pup."

"How does it fell for an animal to look up at the moon only to realize that they shall never reach out to touch it? It doesn't matter your story ends here." Says Setsuna as he throws his hands forward and starts to create a growing ball of dark energy. "Goodbye Kyske!" He yells as he shoots the attack and as it approaches me, with me being unable to move a single muscle. Is this the end? What about my revenge?, I think as it gets closer and closer to hitting me.

"Don't you think that's enough playing around for today?" Asks a voice from the doorway. And as I look back up at the attack it was stopped dead in mid-air. "You got lucky today Kyske but I promise you next time we fight I will kill you." Says Setsuna as he lands on the ground and kicks me in the ribs hard.

"What did I tell you about unnecessary violence Setsuna?" asks the voice that I can now recognize as Whong's. "You told me not to commit any unnecessary acts of violence but he had it coming." He says as he steps on my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. Before I can see what happened the pressure was lifted and Ky was sent flying into the wall so hard that he bounced off of it, "This is what happens when you disobey my orders, be happy that one hit is all that you got. Now let's go." Says Whong as I can hear their footsteps head towards the door. "Oh and Might, I sent for some medics they should arrive soon." Says Whong as they finally leave.

As the medics rush into the room and attempt to take me to the medical ward I push the closest one away from me and say, "I don't need his help, I'll never accept his help!" As I continue to push my way to the door ignoring the calls of "please sir wait!" and "let us take care of your injuries." Pushing my way past the last medic present I exit the door to the hallway and start to head towards my room, ignoring all of the weird looks that I'm receding from my fellow students.

Entering the room, I see both of my teammates look at me. Raising my hand to silence both of them before they can even ask, "It's none of your business so just leave me alone." I said this a little harsher then I meant to but it got my point across. As I headed towards the shower I noticed that Patty was about to cry, any other time I would of helped her or even apologized but this time I just walked past her. Getting into the shower and feeling the hot water hit all of the bruises that I received from Setsuna, I cringed, and started to hit the wall. "Damn It!, Damn It! Is that all of the power that I posses? This team is only slowing me down, If I want to become stronger I'll have to do it on my own." I say as I start to hit the wall with more force. Hitting the wall with one final energy filled hit, "Damn It!" I say as I fall down to my knees and cry over the fact of how weak I am.


	9. Chapter 9: Sonic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters present within this story, only the way they act and possibly some future characters but those will be discussed in later chapters. The Psychic Force label is owned by Taito.

"This"Talking

This Voice

_This thoughts_

**Chapter Nine: Sonic**

It's been a couple weeks since I decided that I don't need my team anymore, and have focused on gaining power. Ever since that day I haven't trained with my team once, I'm really sure that I told them, "You guys are gonna have to train without me. I'd prefer not being held back by you guys." Then there was my classes, yeah sure Keith became more social, but that doesn't mean that I talked to him or anyone else. I still sparred with Keith and Burn on a weekly basis, but no matter how many times they asked or demanded me to tell them what's wrong with me they'd get either no answer or a punch in the face, so after about two spars each they didn't ask anymore and if Burn did ask I'd go all out and knock him unconscious for being foolish.

Now that I think about it this is the time where I really started to make enemies, well besides Setsuna of course. Most of these enemies came from battles that me and my team had against other teams. Sometimes I'd just rush in not caring if my teammates followed or not and just attack the other team, usually injuring one of their members before they could even react. The level of injury all depended on how well they could take a shot of Lightning Hound, because I rarely used other attacks or held back the power of my lightning hound anymore. I didn't care how badly I injured them most of the time when I was asked why I did things like break a person's arm or several of their ribs I'd answer. "It's not my fault that they were so weak. Weaklings such as them have no right to even consider fighting me as an equal."

Things didn't really matter until my team got a letter stating who our opponents this week would be, it said that it would be team "Eternal Cycle" to which I said, "So it's Carlo, Regina, and Brock then I'll crush them easily." As I started to leave the room after learning all that I wanted to learn, but was stopped by two pairs of hands grabbing my arms. "What do you want?" I say without even turning around. "We want you to answer a question." Says Sonia. "What is it? And can you let go of my arms?" I ask attempting to turn around. "Sure. And the question was why are you acting like an ass?" Sonia asks as both her and Patty let go of my arms. "Nice word choice by the way, and the reason why I've been acting the way I have is because I feel that I'm too weak, which made me mad." "So you took your anger out on those around you? You stupid jackass." Says Sonia as she punches me and then practically pounces on me, hitting me constantly. Grabbing her arms to stop her from hitting me, I turn to Patty with an already pleading look in my eyes and say, "Help me. I'm not sure if pushing her away would be the best thing to do especially since where I might push her at this angle would get me killed."

"Sorry, Might but you're on your own. You did bring it upon yourself." Says Patty as she starts laughing. "I can really feel the love in this room." I say with as much sarcasm as possible. "Sonia what is it gonna take for you to calm down, get off of me, and move your face back as well?" it somehow happened that her face got too close to mine as she was yelling at and hitting me, and the fact that I'm a guy doesn't really help the situation. "Simple rejoin the team and quit being an ass, and train with us again." "Alright I was starting to miss training with you guys anyways." I say as she finally gets up.

Brushing myself off, "Alright we'll fight them in this way, I'll take Carlo, Patty will take Brock, and Sonia you can take Regina." "Might if you don't mind me asking why'd you go with that set up? You know that I can take on Regina." Says Patty. "I'm doing this because you're our fastest member while Brock is their slowest so it shouldn't be hard for you to beat him, and anyways Carlo and Regina have amazing teamwork so we'll have to separate them and that's where me and Sonia come in." I explain "Sounds reasonable, just don't slow us down Might." Says Sonia with a smile. "Whatever."

3 days later we found ourselves in another battle room waiting for our opponents like we've done so many times before. As they enter the room and get into their formation Brock says to me, "This time I will crush you!" but Carlo puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "Might's mine." "Now let's begin." Says Carlo as his teammates go after Patty and Sonia.

"You guys know what you have to do." I say as they lead their opponents away from me. "You shouldn't be worrying about them!" says Carlo as he comes up and punches me. "You know that you really punch like a little girl?" I ask as we start to exchange blows with me landing more and stronger blows because of the fact that I'm physically stronger and faster. After hitting him with a shot of Electrigger and pushing him back and stopping our exchange. "I guess that's enough playing around." Says Carlo as I feel his power start to rise.

"Now this is where you will fall." Says Carlo as he raises his right leg as if to bring it down in an axe kick. As he brings his leg down, he yells, "Aqua Crescent!" As a wave of energy is shot at me. Putting my arms up to protect myself I get hit by the attack having it slice me from my right shoulder down to the left side of my waist. The remainder of the attack that didn't hit me continued on until it hit the canyon wall and cut it as well leaving an incomplete mark.

"Well Kyske, what do you think of my Aqua Crescent?" Asks Carlo with a laugh. "It's not really that impressive if that's all that you've gained since we last fought. And from this point no more talking we'll let our fists do the talking." I say as I charge at him attacking with quick bursts of punches and kicks. "Who do you think . . . " Starts Carlo but he's interrupted by a powerful right punch from me that was stronger then any before it. "Look what did I tell you about talking, Next time it'll be even harder." I warn as Carlo fires another Aqua Crescent.

There's one good thing about where me and Carlo were fighting and that's the fact that we could see everything in the area and that includes our teammate's fights.

Patty was currently being chased by Brock through one of the many canyons of the battlefield as he tries to catch her by any means necessary and that includes raising pillars of earth in front of her and throwing boulder sized rocks at her. I'm not sure if it was luck or not but Patty just so happened to learn an interesting way to detonate her sonic mines using what appears to be a ball of energy that can release a sonic wave that detonates her mines whenever she wants.

Even though they're hard for most people to see after training with her for so long I could see several but not all of her mines and note that she placed them against the canyon walls yet didn't detonate any of them even when Brock passed them. As patty reached the end of the canyon she shot her sonic ball out which is visible to anyone's eyes and Brock thinking that it was an attack went down to the ground to avoid it and Patty made the ball detonate the mines closest to him causing the walls to cave in and rocks to start to fall towards him. Seeing this Brock attempted to run but Patty detonated all of her mines catching him in a rockslide.

But there was one thing that I guess both me and Patty forgot which is that Brock can control earth and because of that a rockslide is no problem for him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, all of the rocks on top of Brock began to shake then rapidly rose into the air with Brock in the middle of them. Now anyone could guess what he was about to do, which was throw all of the rocks at Patty who would have no chance of stopping all of them. Now I couldn't react fast enough and he threw all of the rocks at her but that left him wide open for an Electrigger from behind from me, which knocked him forward and into Patty's mines knocking him out and making the rocks fall to the ground without his power.

**Preview of Chapter 10: Storm**

_As I see it we have 2 choices right now. First is that we separate and attack them from 2 directions, but this will give them a chance to stop one of us before we can reach them. Or we could face their attack with an attack of our own, which might just end with both of us experiencing that attack together since they've obviously trained to almost perfect that attack. So princess which poison would you prefer?_

Please R&R

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters present within this story, only the way they act and possibly some future characters but those will be discussed in later chapters. The Psychic Force label is owned by Taito.

"This"Talking

**This Voice**

_This thoughts_

**Chapter 10: Storm**

"Don't forget about me, Might." says Carlo as he catches me with a roundhouse while I was paying attention to Patty. "You'll pay for ignoring me!" Says/screams Carlo as he starts to continuously kick me in the head, chest, and any other part of my body reachable. Now I realized one thing about Carlo and that's that even though his punches might be weak, his kicks are extremely strong. But that realization didn't help me put up a good defense or stop Carlo from giving me a free ride on one of his Aqua Crescents straight to the ground.

Since I'm a psychiccher I could take a hit far better then a normal human, but that doesn't mean that the beating that I just received from Carlo didn't hurt, it did enough to make a crater which could've been bad if I hadn't of made a buffer between me and the ground with my power, but that made a lot of dirt go up in the air blurring Carlo's view of me.

"Regina! I thought you said that you'd be done with her by the time I finish the hound. Well as you can see he's down for the count." Says Carlo as his sister is still struggling with Sonia. Actually from the looks of it she was losing to Sonia. Even though Regina is faster then Burn, Sonia's faster then me, so it came down to raw power and technique both of which belonged to Sonia.

"Fine. If you can't finish her then we'll do it together." Says Carlo as he flies over to where they're fighting and grabs Sonia by the arm and says something to her then kicks her to the ground in the same way that he did me. "Now We'll show you true power!" says Carlo as both he and Regina aim a hand at Sonia holding their individual powers and yell, "Hell Stream!" As they release their attack which seems to be a stream of water, with fire spinning around it almost close enough to touch it. This attack is possibly the strongest that I've seen so far and it even manages to top Keith's Ice Dragon in raw destructive power.

_This isn't going to be pretty_, I think as I start to fly towards Sonia who's still grounded just staring at the incoming attack. _Faster_, I think as I push even more power into my speed and get to the point that it'll be a close race to determine which will get to Sonia first me or the attack. "Sonia!" I yell as I stick my arm out telling her to grab it at the right time. Grabbing her arm as the attack is mere inches away from contact and moving out of it's way in what can be considered a photo finish.

"That was a mere stroke of luck, Might!" Yells Carlo as their attack continues to chase us, well me practically dragging Sonia. "Might it's getting closer." Says Sonia as she starts to fly beside me. "Well thanks for the update. As I see it we have 2 choices right now. First is that we separate and attack them from 2 directions, but this will give them a chance to stop one of us before we can reach them. Or we could face their attack with an attack of our own, which might just end with both of us experiencing that attack together since they've obviously trained to almost perfect that attack. So princess which poison would you prefer?" I Ask as we continue to run. "I'd prefer the second choice since it seems to have the better chance of working. But what attacks will we use?" "We'll use a dual Electrigger, we'll just have to make our attacks work together, which means that they'll have to be the same strength and charge." All I received was a nervous nod from Sonia.

"Let's go!" I say as I grab her arm and throw her up into the air with the intention of Catching Carlo, and Regina's attention, which it did but it also made them hesitate and stop their attack allowing my to fly to Sonia's side. "Now we'll show you true power!" I say with the intention of angering Carlo as me and Sonia both raise an arm so that we both have a hand prepared to fire an Electrigger. As we both start to increase our powers a weird feeling passes through me, a feeling of unity with Sonia as our powers mix into one.

"Electrigger!" We both yell as we fire an Electrigger bigger then either one of us can normally maintain. Seeing our attack coming Carlo and Regina fire their Hell Stream again. As the attacks collide with a bright flash, and a deafening bang I start to feel a push against my power that continues to grow as the Hell Stream continues to force Our Electrigger back. "Quit hesitating, and don't be afraid, match me and we'll win. Come on I thought you were stronger then this." I say as I can feel that I'm supplying the majority of the power going into the attack, and can see it becoming unstable because of it. "Shut up! Who says I'm afraid?"Yells Sonia as I can feel the power of the attack even out, and can see it push the stream back. "Then stop holding back. Or are you really this weak?" I ask. "I hope you know that after this I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp." Says Sonia as she pushes a huge burst containing most of her remaining power into the attack. "Right." I say as I follow up with the same amount of power and watch as it destroys the stream making it fall apart into drops of water and sparks. "Now let's end this." I say as I push the remainder of my power into the attack and can feel Sonia do the same.

As the attack collides with Carlo and Regina, I lower my hand not wanting it to go any further knowing that victory is assured. After Carlo and Regina fall to the ground I walk up to them followed by Sonia unable to fly because of a serious lack of power and say, "So what did you think of the eye of the storm?" As he raises himself to look me in the eyes, "are you sure that was the eye? I remember hearing that the eye was supposed to be calm compared to the rest of the storm." Says Carlo with a laugh.

"Might, Sonia!" Yells Patty as she runs up and hugs me but winds up tackling me from the lack of strength in my legs. "Might why didn't we get patty to help us stop them?" Asks Sonia. "Well I have two reasons for that. First is that she used a lot of her energy placing her mines and running from Brock so I didn't want to push her, and second I forgot about her but things worked out anyways." I say with a laugh.

"Well at least this time none of us need serious medical help." I say with a smile. "What about Brock?" Asks Carlo. "Who?" I ask since I had completely forgotten about Brock after my last attack towards him earlier. "My third team member." Says Carlo a little annoyed. "Oh, him the medics will find him eventually." I say as I stand up and start to head for the door. "Well this makes our record 15 wins and 0 losses, but if it was up to me it'd be 15 wins and 1 loss." I say as I head towards my room with my teammates following. "Yeah but most of those came from fighting weaklings and you going practically berserk winning the fight in under 2 minutes." Says Sonia. "I am a Hound after all going berserk is in my blood." I respond as we enter our 'home.'

**Power corrupts, or so I've been told.**

* * *

please R&R


End file.
